Bad Things
by sillysami98
Summary: Elizabeth is The Sanctuary's doctor and Negan surprises her one evening when he gets injured and needs her help. She's definitely attracted to the dark haired leader, but she was hurt by a man from her past. Will she let go of it and follow the dangerous man?
1. I needed to improvise

**This is my first Negan fic. I'm crap at summaries, but I promise to make this story the best that I can!**

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she began tidying up the infirmary, glad the day was over.

"Cool if I head back to my room, boss?" asked her assistant Tommy.

"Yeah, go ahead Tommy. I can clean up on my own." she said with a kind smile.

When Elizabeth first came to The Sanctuary Tommy had been acting as their doctor. While he was quite intelligent, he was only halfway through med school when the world went to shit. So Elizabeth took his position and he was made her assistant. He was a good kid, smart, kind. She could tell he was quite inexperienced because would get nervous in emergency situations, leaving her to pull the weight of them. But overall he was quite helpful.

After wiping down the counters and exam table with some Clorox wipes she'd found down in the Market, Elizabeth walked over to the sink, humming a nearly forgotten pop song as she washed her hands.

Elizabeth turned to grab a hand towel to dry her hands and and jumped, letting out a startled squeak, seeing a figure leaning against the doorframe of the small infirmary. She placed a hand on her chest, willing her heart rate to return to normal.

"N-Negan. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Did you need something?" She said drying her hands nervously. She wasn't afraid of the man, he just made her nervous. Especially in such a small room. His presence making it seem even smaller.

"Need a couple of fuckin' stitches, doll." She looked at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his signature leather jacket, and there was a cut in his white t-shirt across his shoulder, a little blood seeping through. He sauntered over to the exam table, propping Lucille against it, and hopping up to sit.

"Uh- What happened." she said walking over to the cabinets to retrieve some rubbing alcohol, cotton pads, and supplies to stitch him up. She turned back to face him as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

She felt her mouth go dry and let her eyes trail over his lean torso, noticing the several tattoos he had and the smattering of dark hair that trailed down to the waistband of his grey cargo pants.

"Enjoyin' the view, Doc?" She cleared her throat setting the supplies down on the metal tray next to the exam table. She put on a pair of gloves and looked closer at the cut that led from the top of his right shoulder to his collarbone.

"How did you get cut?" Elizabeth asked wetting a cotton pad with some alcohol and swiping it around the cut to clean up some of the blood around the wound.

"One of Rick-the-Prick's assholes over at Alexandria fuckin' tried to take a fuckin' piece out of me." He grumbled, then breathed in sharply as she swiped an alcohol soaked cotton pad across the cut. "Christ! Give me a little fuckin' warning next time, doc."

"It hurts less if I you aren't expecting it." Elizabeth stated repeating her actions, earning another sharp hiss from the dark haired man, causing her to smirk a little. "Did you kill him?" she murmured.

"No." Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at this. She'd never heard of Negan letting a man go for trying to kill, or seriously injure him. "Dwight did. Fucker came after him too. He was a fast little shit. Dwight almost missed. He had to fire a few rounds before he shot the fucker and drew a small fucking herd to the place."

"Hmm" she tossed the bloody cotton pads into the trash. "This cut isn't too deep, but it does need about 12 stitches." she said walking back over to the cabinets rummaging through them finally finding a bottle of amber liquid.

"What's your fuckin' name, doc?" _That's an odd question. He should know my name. I've been here nearly four months._ She thought to herself, furrowing her eyebrows together. _Then again, he hasn't really come in here at anything._

"Elizabeth." she said, her back still to him. "I don't have anything to numb you, but whiskey helps." she poured some in a paper cup on the counter and brought it over to Negan.

"You sneakin' my fuckin' liqour, doll?" He smirked downing the whiskey. Elizabeth filled up the cup again.

"No. Medical supplies are sparse. I needed to improvise. Drink."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he said then drank what was in the cup and tossed it in the trash. She ignored him swiping another cotton pad over the cut.

"I don't think it will scar much." she poured alcohol over the suture supplies then began stitching up the wound, noticing Negan's furrowed brow and clenched jaw. _Serves him right for being an asshole._ "The stitches can come out in about 10 days. You'll need to come back tomorrow morning so Tommy or I can change this bandage. Don't do anything to pull the stitches or it will scar."

"Thanks, doc." Negan said, standing up. She gulped noticing how close the shirtless man was. They were only a few inches apart and she could feel his breath on her face. She couldn't deny that Negan was an attractive man, but she trusted him as far as she could throw him. He was dangerous. He mercilessly killed men.

She raised and eyebrow, gazing into his hazel eyes, "No problem, boss."

He broke away, pulling his shirt back on, picking up Lucille and his leather jacket, sauntering to the door and turning around to face Elizabeth.

"See ya in the mornin', Liz." He winked with a smirk, then walked out the door and down the corridor whistling.

Elizabeth let out a sigh and leaned against the exam table, peeling the exam gloves off and tossing them into the trash bin.

She went back to cleaning up the infirmary, both dreading and looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! Let me Know what you think! Was it ok? Should I keep going?**


	2. Playin' Hooky

**Here's chapter 2 for you!**

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stretched, letting out a soft yawn. She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She needed to get up and head down to the infirmary soon. Negan would be there sometime this morning to have his bandage changed.

She wasn't sure if she should go down there early or not. She didn't want him to have to wait, but she didn't want to seem too eager for him to come to the infirmary.

 _I'm not the only capable on that works in the infirmary. Tommy will be there if I'm not._

Tommy was always down in the infirmary at dawn; taking inventory, writing down supplies they were low on and would need the saviors to look out for on the next run. So it wasn't a big deal if she wasn't down there early for Negan. _Why should I change my routine for the asshole? If he needs the bandage changed so quickly he could have Tommy do it._ She nodded to herself.

She stood and walked over to the large dresser in her room pulling a towel out of the second drawer. Then she opened the drawer below and grabbed her shampoo and bottle of apple scented body wash.

She walked out of her room and padded down the hall to the showers.

Turning on the water she hoped today would be the day that the water would be hot; to her disappointment it was only lukewarm. _A lukewarm shower is better than no shower._ She sighed going about washing her body…

* * *

Back in her room Elizabeth looked at the clock on the wall; 6:00, an hour until she had to head down to the infirmary.

She decided she would air dry and do some reading until she had to get ready. She pulled the scratchy towel from her body tossing it into the basket next to her dresser, and grabbed her hairbrush, running it through her blonde hair to get rid of any tangles.

Elizabeth plopped down on top of her bed picking up a book from the nightstand. _**Of Mice And Men.**_ It was her favorite book. She must have read it a hundred times. She relaxed against her pillows opening the book up to the first page

 _A few miles south of Soledad, the Salinas River drops in close to the hillside bank and runs deep and green…_

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Elizabeth is startled out of her reading by a loud banging on her door. She looks over to the clock, 7:10. _CRAP!_ She scrambles out of bed grabbing her towel from earlier, wrapping it back around herself.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

She whips open the door to see Negan standing there, wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, and his leather jacket, Lucille hanging from his hand.

His hazel eyes darken as they rake over her, taking in the fact that she's only in a towel. Elizabeth's face heats up turning pink as she pulls her towel tighter around her body.

"Playin' fuckin' hooky, doc?" He says, botting his bottom lip.

"What do you want?" she said turning and walking back to her dresser, opening up the top and pulling out a plain black bra and matching cotton panties.

"You." He said walking into her room, closing the door behind him. _Shit. I'm trapped. And nearly naked._

"Seriously." she said turning and shooting him a glare and tossing her underwear onto her bed.

"You said to come see you to change fuckin' bandage on my fuckin' war wound, doll." he said striding over to her bed and sitting down on the edge.

Elizabeth walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of her small room, pulling out a set of light blue scrubs and her white lab coat. "Yeah, in the infirmary." she huffed putting her clothes on her bed.

"I was already fuckin' there doll. Tony said you weren't fuckin' in yet"

"Tommy." she rolled his eyes. _Why would he bother learning someone's name._

"Right. Fuckin' Tommy said you were usually fuckin' down there. So I walked my ass all the way here to find your fine ass naked." he stood up and walked towards her. "You could at least fuckin' thank me for reminding you that you got a fuckin' job to do." she swallowed nervously as he got closer to her, their chests almost touching. She turned and picked up her hairbrush, brushing through it, then tying it up in a tight bun.

"I was reading." she said, turning back to face him. "I lost track of time. It happens." She huffed pushing past him to straighten out the covers on her bed. "Can you leave so i can get ready?"

When he didn't respond, she turned to find him staring at her, so she stared back.

"Well?" she said exasperated. He stayed silent. "Christ!" she said brushing past him and pulling a yellow long sleeved shirt out of her dresser.

Elizabeth marched back over to her bed, her back to Negan. "If you're gonna stand there and watch me get dressed you could at least say something. God knows how much you love to fucking talk." she huffed pulling the towel from her body and tossing it over her shoulder at Negen, her back still to him.

"Christ. Warn me next time you're gonna get fuckin' naked. An ass like that needs a fuckin' warning label." he growled, letting out a whistle.

"Pervert. You're the one who wouldn't give me some damn privacy so I can get dressed." she said stepping into her panties and pulling her bra on, clasping it in the back. She walked past him again, retrieving a pair of pale blue socks from the dresser and tossing the on the bed. "Y'know Tommy is perfectly capable of cleaning your cut and putting on a fresh bandage."

"I know, doll." He smirked, running his tongue across hit bottom lip, smirking.

"So go have him do that then!" she said stepping into her pants, tying the drawstring at the waistband.

"Tommy won't strip for me, baby."

"I'm sure i can arrange that" she pulled the yellow long sleeved shirt over her head "and I'm not stripping for you, I'm putting my clothes on so I can put a band-aid on ' _His Royal Highness''_ boo-boo."

She tugged her socks on then her scrub top, tucking it into the waistband of her pants. She made to walk back to the wardrobe, but Negan grabbed her arm.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth, doll. I'm sure Nurse Tommy will survive without you for a few days while you're taking a timeout downstairs in a cell." he smiled, looking smug.

She pulled her arm from his grasp and pulled a pair of white tennis shoes from the wardrobe. She slid them on, then pulled her white lab coat over her shoulders.

Elizabeth pulled open one of the doors of the wardrobe, giving herself a once over in the mirror then straightening the collar of her lab coat.

She turned to Negan, closing the wardrobe door.

"Ready to go play doctor, doll?" He said, lifting Lucille up to rest in his leather-clad shoulder.

Elizabeth turned and walked to the door, throwing it open. "I don't play games, Fearless Leader; I went to med-school." she threw him a smirk and strolled out the door. "Don't forget to shut the door behind you, Captain."

She heard him mutter a swear word or two as she continued to stride down the corridor, a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

 **What did you all think? please leave a review!**

 **Thanks to FlashingRose and klulu120 for leaving a review on the last chapter!**

 **I think I'm going to try Negan's POV in the next chapter**


	3. Back at ya, Fearless Leader

**_So here's Chapter 3!_**

* * *

 ** _Negan POV_**

"So what's the prognosis, doc?" Negan said, as Elizabeth cleaned the dried blood from the cut on his shoulder

"Just a flesh wound. You'll live." She secured a white bandage over the injury and began cleaning up the medical supplies on the metal tray next to the exam table. "So whats on the agenda for today, Fearless Leader?"

"Gotta fuckin' go back to Alexandria and have a little chit chat about what fuckin' went down yesterday." He said pulling his shirt and leather jacket back on.

"I was serious when I said not to do anything to pull your stitches out. It hurts. And you will scar." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You talking from personal experience, doc?"

"Something like that." she muttered looking uncomfortable.

Before he could say something else, Tommy walked over nervously with a notepad in his hands. "Um, El, I have that inventory for you. There's a couple things we're running low on that we really need."

"Thank you, Tommy." she smiled at him warmly, then looked down at the notepad as he walked away.

"Hmm." She frowned then passed the list over to Negan. "We need gloves. And antibiotics. And there's three pregnant women here, so we need prenatal vitamins."

"Okay?" Negan said looking down at the notepad.

Gloves - ALMOST GONE -

Painkillers - URGENT -

Rubbing alcohol - ALMOST GONE -

Prenatal vitamins - URGENT -

Antibiotics - URGENT -

"Pain killers and rubbing alcohol? You don't think they're as fuckin' urgent as Tommy here does?" Tommy's head snapped over in their direction at his name.

"Painkillers aren't. The rubbing alcohol is important, but so are the other things. It's getting harder to find. Vodka works."

"You a fuckin' alcoholic, doc?" Negan said setting the list beside him on the exam table.

"What? No! But liqour seems to be easier to find than medical supplies."

"Hmm." He stood up, tucking the notepad into his back pocket and picking up Lucille.

"You'll need to come back tomorrow so that bandage can be changed."

"Maybe I'll stop by your room and get another fuckin' show." He smiled, licking his bottom lip. Elizabeth ignored him going over to the sink to wash her hands. "See ya tomorrow, doc." Negan began striding to the door of the infirmary.

"Wait." Elizabeth called out. He turned around to look at the blonde woman leaning against the counter drying her hands. He raised an eyebrow, bringing Lucille up to rest on his uninjured shoulder. "When is your next run?" She took a few steps forward.

"Why?" He said leaning against the doorframe.

"I want to come with."

"Fuck no."

"Why not? Because I'm a woman?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Arat is a fuckin' woman. Why do you want to come with? I can't risk my fuckin' doctor becoming zombie chow." she marched up closer to him, her eyebrows knitted together angrily.

"I was alone out there for a long time. I can take care of myself. Your guys don't look in the right places for medical supplies. They only look in hospital and clinics and doctors offices. You'd be surprised at where you could find things."

"Really? Such as?" He smirked down at her.

"Let me come and you'll find out." she smiled back at him.

"If you get bit, I'm shooting you in the fuckin' head, doc."

"Back at ya, Fearless Leader."

"We are going tomorrow after you change this fucking bandage." he said gesturing to his injured shoulder. She grinned and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her white lab coat, rocking on her heels.

Negan turned and walked out of the infirmary "See ya tomorrow, Liz" He threw over his shoulder.

* * *

Negan stood at the door of The Sanctuary, watching his saviors get the trucks ready to go to Alexandria.

"Dwight!" Negan shouted, the smaller man walking towards him.

"What d'ya need, boss?"

Negan crossed his arms over his chest, "The doctor; what do you fuckin' know about her?" he leaned back a bit as he spoke.

"Uh, not much, boss. She keeps to herself mostly. I've noticed she doesn't talk to the men much. Her and Arat seem close though. Doc's been teaching her first aid and shit incase we're out on a run or some shit and something happens. Why? Something happen with her?"

 _Doesn't talk to the men much?_

"No. Send Arat over here." Dwight nodded and headed over to one of the trucks, pulling open the passenger door and saying something to the person inside. He stepped away from the truck and Arat hopped out, walking over to where Negan was standing.

"D said you were asking about Elizabeth?" The curly haired woman said walking up the steps of the platform Negan was on.

"Yeah. What do you fuckin' know about her."

"She's cool. She's teaching me emergency shit for when we're out like packing a gunshot wound so we have time to get 'em back here. Shit like that. She's not too keen on men. Something about her husband from before. I know she was alone out there for a long time before she came here. Why ya askin'?

Negan pondered Arat's word for a few moments. "She's comin' with us on the fuckin' run tomorrow. Said you guys don't know where to fuckin' look for medical supplies and shit. You and I are to fuckin' stay with her at all times. I don't need my doctor dead or fuckin' bit. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Arat nodded. "Trucks are ready to go whenever you're ready to head out to Alexandria."

Negan grinned at the thought of seein Rick and his band of mismatched assholes.

"Let's go!" he shouted marching to the front of the line of trucks.

* * *

When The trucks stopped in front of the gates of Alexandria Negan was the first one to get out, walking up to the gate. He lifted Lucille and hit her against the metal three times

"Open up prick! I need to have conversation with you about one of your asshole groupies' insubordination when we were here for our pick up yesterday." The metal gates creaked open and most of Alexandria's occupant were stood in a group. "You brought out the welcoming commitee! How kind!" His hazel colored eyes scanned the group, "Wheres Rick?"

When no one made to answer Negan locked eyes with a trembling woman. She must've been on her 30's he took a few steps towards her so they were inches apart. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Uh- He's um… H-He-"

"Dooon't care." Negan said leaning back. He turned and his eyes found Carl in the group, "Carl! Where's Rick?"

The boy shot Negan a one-eyed glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's at the house feeding Judith." he huffed turning and walking away from the group, in the direction of his house.

"Great!" Negan followed the boy and caught up quickly. He threw an arm over Carl's shoulder wincing slightly when he felt stinging from his injury. "How's it going kid?" When the boy ignored him Negan wrapped his arm tighter around his shoulder "You know there's still a place for you at The Sanctuary. You'd make a fine Saviour, with that 'fuck you' attitude and the one-eyed glare. We'll have to work on your fuckin' aim though, can't have you missin' shit. What do ya say, kid?"

"Screw you." Carl pulled out of Negan's grasp and marched up the steps to his home. He swung open the door and called out for his father. Negan marched up the stairs and into the house as Rick walked out of the kitchen holding judith in his arms.

"Rick! I missed you! Did ya miss me?" The bearded man passed the toddler over to her brother.

"What do you want Negan?" Rick frowned, putting his hands on his hips.

"I just came for a little fuckin' chat Rick. While you were out doing fuck knows what yesterday, one of your men pulled a fuckin' knife on me. You owe me, Prick." Negan arched his back on the last word.

"You killed him. I think that's payment enough."

"You've paid when I fuckin' say you have. I was gonna give you three weeks until our next pick up, but after yesterday's fiasco… I'll be back in a week, Rick. And I expect something fuckin' good." When Rick didn't say anything Negan clapped him on the shoulder, turned and walked out of the house, whistling.

* * *

Negan walked into his room at The Sanctuary, closing the door behind him. He tosses Lucille onto the couch, and pulls his leather jacket off, laying it over the back of an armchair. He sits down at the desk in the room and pulls a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of a drawer. He fills the glass half way. Taking a sip of the amber liquid he lets his mind wander to the blonde doctor downstairs.

He couldn't deny that he was atracted to her, and he couldn't ask her to be one of ihs wives, then The Sanctuary would be left without a doctor. _I could certainly fool around with her. Fulfil my fantasy of screwing my hot doctor…_

" _ **She's not too keen on men. Something about her husband from before."**_

Arat's words from the morning echoed in his head. What happened _before?_

He downed the rest of the whiskey and pulled his t-shirt and pant off, tossing them in a pile next to his dresser. Dropping down onto his too-big-for-one-person bed, his thoughts trailed back to the brown-eyed woman as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **What did you think? What will happen on Their run tomorrow?**_

 _ **It would make me smile if you left a review!**_

 _ **And feel free to check out my tumblr sam-bam-thank-you-maam**_


	4. That's Doctor Smart Ass to You

**So sorry this took me forever to write! I've kind of had a lot going on this week.**

* * *

"Morning El." Tommy said as Elizabeth walked cheerfully into the infirmary, practically skipping. "No scrubs today, boss?"

"Nope. I'm going on a run today." She had opted for dark blue jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt. Elizabeth waltzed over to the cupboards and pulled out the supplies she would need to clean Negan's injury.

"Is that why you're so happy? You're practically dancing, El. Would it have anything to do with the man in the leather jacket that should be here any minute?"

Elizabeth dropped the supplies on the tray beside the exam table, feeling a blush creep its way over her cheeks.

"What? Tommy no! I'm just excited to get out is all. Spend a few hours not being a doctor."

"Mhmm, sure. Hey, what did he mean yesterday when he said he'd stop by your room for 'another show'? Did you two do something?" He leaned against the sink smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"God no! I had just gotten out of the shower and the asshole wouldn't leave so I could get dressed. He just stood there. So… I got dressed." Elizabeth hopped up on the exam table as Tommy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Elizabeth! You didn't!"

"Well what else should I have done? It's not that big of a deal."

Tommy smirked, his eyes narrowing "You're into him."

"I am not!" she huffed.

Tommy walked over towards her, "You totally are, El!"

"Tommy!"

Just then the doors to the infirmary burst open and the man in question strolled in, wearing a white shirt, black cargo pants and his signature leather jacket, Lucille propped up on his shoulder. Realizing she was staring, Elizabeth cleared her throat, feeling herself blushing again.

She hopped off of the exam table and waved her arm, motioning for Negan to sit.

"Mornin' doc." He smiled at her, showing a line of straight white teeth. She smiled tightly walking back over to the cupboards to retrieve a pair of gloves. When she turned back to Negan her mouth went dry at the sight of him pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his tan, muscled torso. Her eyes wandered to the tattoo on his chest, then to the other tattoos on his arms. "You fuckin' checkin' me out, doc?"

Elizabeth ignored him, pulling the gloves on and walking towards him. She removed the white bandage on his shoulder and set about cleaning the wound.

"So, doc, you gonna tell me about these fuckin' places my guys should be lookin' for your fuckin' medical shit?"

"I'll know it when I see it." she said with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"Town about an hour away. There's a fuckin' mall that doesn't look like it's been cleaned out yet. It's full of dead fuckers though, so I hope you have good fuckin' aim."

"I get a gun?" she smiled cutting pieces of tape.

"No. You get a fuckin' knife." Elizabeth dropped the scissors and gaped at him.

"What? Why not?" she picked up the white bandage and began taping it over the cut on his shoulder.

"Because were too fuckin' excited at the thought of having a fuckin' gun."

"So?" she tosses soiled cotton pads into the trash bin. "Just because I'm excited to go out doesn't mean I can't handle a damn gun." She pulls her gloves off, throwing them away, then walking over to the sink to wash her hands. "My father was a Marine. I had perfect aim by the time I was 17." She dried her hands more aggressively than was necessary. She turns and leans back on the counter, crossing her arms and glaring at Negan.

"Christ, Doc. I was fuckin' jokin'." He stands and pulls his shirt on, then walks over to Elizabeth, until he's a breath away from her "Yes, you get a fuckin' gun." He puts his hands on the counter on either side of her body, trapping her in place. Elizabeth's brown eyes locked in on his hazel ones, her mouth going dry at the closeness of the man. He dipped his head so his mouth was close to her ear, his breath ghosting over her neck, cause goose bumps to rise on her skin. "You get to prove your fuckin' worth by helping us clear out the living dead fuckers." he whispers, his scruffy facial hair tickling her cheek. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent; leather, mint, and something spicy.

His words weren't sexy in the least, but for some vapid reason, Elizabeth found herself aroused.

She brought her hand up and pressed it flat against his chest, feeling the warmth of his toned chest through his shirt. "When do we leave, Fearless Leader?" she whispered, clearing her throat and pushing Negan away from her, then stepping to the side to put some distance between herself and the man.

Negan walks back over to the exam table, pulling his leather jacket on and picking up Lucille. "We leave in thirty, doc. I hope you got your fuckin' big girl panties on." He strolls out of the small infirmary, whistling.

When the doors snap shut, Elizabeth lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy screeches from the cabinet next to the exam table where he was folding blankets.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tommy." She replies putting on her best poker face.

"Elizabeth!" He crosses his arms

"Thomas!" She retorts, mirroring his actions.

"I could taste the sexual tension, El. And the whispering, the leaning into each other... "

"Stop! There wasn't any sexual tension!" she walked over to him, helping him fold the blankets. "And if you taste anything, it's Simon's dick." she smirked, bumping his hip with hers.

"EL!" he looked down, his cheeks turning red. "I didn't know that you knew!"

"Of course I know Tommy! He comes in here for you to bandage the most minor of cuts! I can taste the sexual tension!" He elbowed her in the ribs, making her laugh.

"Oh my god, El. Does anyone else know?"

"Arat does. But I don't think anyone else does." he dropped the blanket he was folding on the exam table, gaping at Elizabeth. "Relax Tommy! At least you're getting some action."

They continued folding the rest of the blankets, Elizabeth's thoughts starting to drift to the leather-clad leader, when Tommy interrupted her thoughts; "You know, I think Arat is into you." It was Elizabeth turn to gape at him, "No I'm serious! You two should get together. Not like a relationship or anything, ya know. Just… Some fun." He smirked, winking at her.

"Right. I gotta go Tommy. Don't want them to leave without me."

* * *

A little while later Elizabeth found herself in the front seat of a rusty delivery truck, Arat on her left driving, and Negan on her right, whistling an unnecessarily happy tune. She had never been fond of car rides, longer than the 15 minutes it took her to get to work; they made her restless. But today she was absolutely giddy; excited to be going somewhere and helping people, so excited that she didn't notice she was bouncing her legs until she felt a strong hand grip her knee.

"Will you cut that shit out? It's worse than a damn five-year old going to a fuckin' family fun center." Negan sighed, not letting go of her knee.

"What? I'm just excited. I don't get out much these days. I spend the majority of my time stitching up dumbasses who let some idiot get close enough to take a piece out of them." She let out a small smile peering up at him through her lashes.

She was about to say more when a building caught her attention down the road. She squinted "There!" she chirped, placing her hand over Negan's, still on her knee.

"What?" he said glancing down at their hands.

"Look!" She said, pointing at the building with her other hand. "Arat, pull over."

When the truck came to a stop on the side of the road Negan looked at the building, then looked at Elizabeth like she'd grown a second head.

"You want a fuckin' tattoo, doc? I thought you came along to look for your fuckin' medical shit."

She pulled her hand away from his and elbowed him in the ribs softly, "No. Just trust me." he stared at her, one eyebrow raised, and opened the truck door, getting out and holding a hand out to help the blonde woman. "I can get out on my own, Fearless Leader. I'm wearing my fuckin' big girl panties today." she mimicked his words from earlier, hopping out of the truck and pulling up the waistband of her blue, lacy underwear. She flashed him a cheeky grin and started walking toward the tattoo shop but was cut short when Negan grabbed her wrist.

"Now hold the fuckin' phone, doc." he pulled a walkie-talkie from his belt and clicked the button, "Simon. You guys keep going. Start clearing out the dead fuckers. Doctor smart-ass and I are gonna visit this tattoo parlor here. If we aren't there in 45 she got us killed. Got it?" he looked down at Elizabeth, grinning and biting his lower lip.

' _Crystal, boss'_ Came Simon's reply a few seconds later, as four trucks drove past them.

Negan released Elizabeth's hand and pulled the door of the truck open, then opened the glove box, pulling a gun out. He slammed the door shut and turned to her, slinging an arm over her shoulder and handing her the gun.

"Lead the fuckin' way, Liz."

"That's Doctor Smartass to you." She says striding away from the man, towards the tattoo shop.

"God _damn_ , doc." He said leaning back, watching her stroll towards the building. "Arat. Let's go."

Negan caught up to Elizabeth with long-legged strides. They peer into the dirty glass windows, not seein' any signs of life, well, death.

"You sure about your fuckin' hunch, Doctor Smart-Ass?" He lifted Lucille, banging the barbed end against the window. "Doesn't look like there's shit inside."

"I'm sure." she said, jiggling the door handle, finding it locked.

"Step aside, doc." He stepped up to the door, lifting Lucille above his head. "Watch my form."

He swings the bat down with a grunt, hitting the doorknob, knocking it out of place, falling to the ground with a thud. He kicked open the door with his boot. "After you, Liz."

She stepped inside the dark and dusty tattoo shop, gun drawn. The shop looked completely untouched, a layer of dust covering everything. In the front of the shop there was a desk, random drawings strewn about, a display case filled with piercings and a tall table with bar stools around it. Elizabeth walked further into the building, down a dark, narrow hallway, finding two doors, one closed and one slightly ajar. The closed door was closest so she chose that one first, glancing back at Negan.

She turned the handle, glad to find the door unlocked, and pushed it open. Stepping into the room, she was startled by three staggering figures on the far side of the room, letting out a yelp, drawing their attention. Letting instinct take over, she drew her gun and fired three quick shots, taking down the walkers before Negan or Arat could react.

"God _damn,_ doc." Negan said grinning at her. "Remind me not to fuck with you when you have a gun in your hand." Elizabeth smirked at him and tucked the gun into the waistband of her pants at her back, and walked over to a countertop with a set of cabinets below it.

"Do we have something to put stuff in?" She said raising an eyebrow at Negan.

"Arat. Go find Liz a fuckin' box somewhere."

 _Damn._ Elizabeth thought to herself. _I hadn't planned on being alone with him._ She hoped Arat would find a box quickly.

On the countertop, there was a bottle of hand soap, _always handy,_ a roll of paper towels, _not vital, but they certainly could be used to pack a wound if necessary,_ A pair of scissors, and a box of latex gloves that was about half full. She set the items aside, and went about looking in the cabinets above, finding them mostly empty except for a few different tattoo magazines.

She realized that during her search, Negan hadn't said a word to her, which was very odd for him. She turned to face him, and was startled to find him staring at her.

"Are you gonna help, or keep staring at my ass?"

"Do you have any tattoos, doc?" _What?_

"I don't see why that's an important question."

"It's not." he said, crossing the room, standing a few inches away from her. She took a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Then why did you ask?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

He stepped closer, and Elizabeth took a step back, but couldn't go further because the counter was behind her. He took another step and placed his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her in place like he had just a short time ago in the infirmary.

"Cause I wanna know." He said with a wolfish grin.

She felt her heartbeat quicken. _What's wrong with me?_

"Yes." Her breath caught in her throat when Negan, ever so slowly, moved closer to her. _Shit. He's gonna kiss me._

She wanted to want to move away. To turn her head. But she couldn't. She simply did not want to. She wanted Negan to kiss her. _But he has wives. Plural. Multiple._

She tilted her head up towards the taller man, silently asking him to kiss her.

Just then, the door to the small room opened, causing Negan to take a couple steps back to glare at whoever dared to interrupt them.

"I found a box, boss." Said Arat, holding up a cardboard box.

"Great." Negan said clearing his throat and taking the box from her. He set it on the counter and placed the items Elizabeth had found so far inside. I'm gonna go check out that other fuckin' room." Elizabeth nodded at him, turning to the counter, bending to look in the lower cabinets.

A grin spread across her face at the sight in front of her. 12 boxes of latex gloves, and 9 large bottles of rubbing alcohol as well as several rolls of paper towels. She put as much as she could fit in the cardboard box and turned to Arat smiling, "We can carry the rest."

* * *

They pulled into the gates of The Sanctuary and Elizabeth let out a tired sigh. When the truck pulled to a stop, Negan swung open the truck door and hopped out, offering Elizabeth a hand to help her out of the truck. She took his hand and slid from the truck slowly, her joints sore from sitting in the truck for so long.

"I'll help you get your shit up to the infirmary." Negan said to Elizabeth before turning to Dwight and Simon, who had just walked up to them. "Get the rest of this shit inside." The two men nodded and walked away towards the other trucks.

Negan placed a hand on Elizabeth's back and walked with her to the back of the truck they were in. He opened it up and handed Elizabeth a box, then took one himself. They walked into the building and to the infirmary in comfortable silence. She pushed the door to the small room open, finding it empty. She set the box she was carrying on the counter next to the sink, and Negan did the same.

"I'll have Tommy take care of this stuff tomorrow." she said tucking a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. Negan nodded at her, but didn't make a move to leave the infirmary. "You hungry?" She asked walking over to her small desk and opening a drawer. He nodded again and she pulled out two granola bars, two containers of applesauce and two plastic spoons.

She strolled back over to him and handed him one of each, then walked over to the exam table, sitting on top of it.

She peeled the foil cover off of the applesauce as Negan came over to join her on the table.

"You did pretty fuckin' good today, Liz." He opened his granola bar taking a bite. "Tattoo shop was a good fuckin' idea." Elizabeth let out a small smile and nodded.

They finished their food in silence, then Elizabeth stood, throwing their trash away.

"I'm gonna head to bed." she said tugging on her shirt sleeve. She was startled when Negan grabbed her wrist and pulled her to stand between his legs, where he was still seated on the exam table.

She gulped and looked up to meet his eyes. He brought his hand up to her cheek, brushing his calloused thumb over her smooth skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. He brought his hand to her chin, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip, and tilted her head up to him.

 _Just kiss me already!_ She thought to herself.

He leaned in closer to her until their faces were only a couple centimeters apart.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Liz?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over her face. She licked her lips and nodded her head slightly.

He closed the space between them, their lips connecting in a gentle embrace. His tongue traced over her lips, and she parted them, granting him access. He slipped his hand between her lips as he brought the hand on her chin to the back of her head.

Elizabeth placed a hand on his firm chest, humming softly into his mouth.

They broke apart and Negan pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes still closed.

"Goodnight, doc. See ya in the mornin' baby." _Baby? That's a new one._ She smiled and pulled away from him, taking a few steps back.

Negan stood up and placed another chaste kiss to her lips, then walked over to the counter with the boxes of medical supplies and picked up his beloved bat, then walked out of the infirmary.

Liz watched his tall form disappear down the corridor and touched her fingers to her lips. _What did I just do?_ She sighed, smiling softly, and left the infirmary to go to her room.

* * *

 **Well, What did you think? Let me Know!**

 **Thanks to felicia2235 and Charlene Clark for leaving reviews on the last chapter!**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER**

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING. I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I DEFINITELY WANT IT TO BE GOOD FOR YOU, BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY. I STARTED A NEW JOB LAST WEEK AND ITS SUPER EXHAUSTING, AND I'M STILL GETTING USED TO IT, SO I DON'T HAVE AS MUCH TIME TO WRITE AS I USED TO. BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!


	6. A Day Off

**_Sorry for the slow update you guys, but thanks for sticking with me! hope you enjoy this chapter_**

 _He gripped her shoulders roughly, pulling her away from the suitcase she was packing, to face him._

" _Where in the hell do you think you're going?" he shakes her roughly, causing her to flinch._

" _I-I w-was going to see m-my mother. She's s-sick." Elizabeth said trying to convince him of her lie._

" _Like hell you are! You think you can just come and go as you please? You answer to me!" He spat. She could smell whiskey on his breath._

" _I-I'm s-sorry Michael. B-but she needs me." You plead._

" _I don't care if the fucking president needs you. You're staying here. End of story." His grip on her shoulders tightened._

" _B-but Micha-" She was cut off when one of his hands struck her cheek with a loud THWACK. She brought her hands up to her cheek, and he shoved her backwards onto their bed._

" _What did I say? Are you that fucking stupid?"_

 _He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of her head, the weight of his body pressing into her._

" _I'm s-sorry Michael. I'll just go s-start dinner." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears._

" _No, Lizzie. You're not starting anything until I'm finished." He spat in her ear._

 _Elizabeth gulped, wishing she could leave her body. She shook her head 'no' silently._

 _He grabbed the front of her pale green shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying about. He trailed open-mouthed, whiskey scented kisses over the curve of her breasts. Goosebumps broke out over her skin and her stomach lurched._

" _Michael s-stop. Please." She shook her head again. He ignored her request and his hands found the waistband of her black yoga pants, tugging them down._

" _Don't pretend you don't like it Lizzie. I know you're such a dirty little whore." He growled against her stomach._

" _No Michael." His hand snaked down to her panties, tugging them down her legs, "Stop! No!" Elizabeth yelled, tears streaming down her face, "Don't do this Michael! Stop it!"_

" _Liz!" A voice that didn't belong to her husband boomed, "Liz, wake up!"_

" _No! Michael!" Elizabeth fought against him with all her strength_

" _Liz!"_

Elizabeth woke up with a start and sat upright quickly, her head colliding with something hard, and her eyes still shut tight.

"Ow! Jesus fuck, doc!" She came to her senses and realized she was in her room at The Sanctuary. She was safe. Opening her eyes, she realized what woke her. _Negan._

"I'm sorry," She whispered knitting her fingers together in her lap. "I uh- I had a nightmare."

"I fuckin' know, doc. Heard ya yellin' from out in the hall." The man said rubbing the spot on his cheek her forehead came in contact with. He stared at her, a small frown on his face. "Tommy said you were over an hour late when I went down to the infirmary, so I came to check on you,"

Elizabeth nodded and pushed her covers off, standing and walking over to her wardrobe. She grabbed her regular, light blue scrubs and tossed them over onto her bed. Then, she pulled a pink long sleeved shirt, a pair of socks, and clean underwear from her dresser.

"I'll be outside if ya need anything, doc." Negan said stepping out of her room and shutting the door behind him.

She picked her hairbrush up from her dresser, and ran it through her hair a few times, getting rid of any tangles, and set it back down.

She set about the mundane task of getting dressed.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, tugging her white lab coat on and walking over to the door. Tugging it open, she found Negan leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his beloved bat propped up against the wall next to him.

"Ready doc?" he said leaning down, picking up Lucille. She nods curtly, taking off down the corridor ahead of the man. "What's up your ass this mornin' Liz?" He said taking long strides to catch up with the tense woman. He threw an arm over her shoulder, causing her to tense up even further.

"Nothing." She grunted, pushing his arm off of her.

Elizabeth strolled into the infirmary and set about retrieving supplies to clean The cut on Negan's shoulder, not bothering to greet Tommy.

She walked to the exam table where Negan was sitting and set the supplies on the nearby tray. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared blankly at him, waiting for him to take his shirt off, so she could clean the cut.

"What's wrong, doc?"

"Nothing is wrong." she sighed with an eye roll.

"Bullshit."

"Are you going to take off your shirt so I can look at your cut or not? Because I have other shit I need to do."

"You don't need an excuse to get me outta my clothes doc." he said pulling his white shirt over his head, tossing it next to him on the exam table.

She ignored him and set about peeling the bandage away from his chest and shoulder. Tossing the soiled bandage in the trash she examined the wound before reaching for a cotton pad and some rubbing alcohol.

"It looks good. You're healing well. I can take the stitches out the day after tomorrow I think." she said swiping the wet cotton over the cut.

He nodded and grabbed her wrist before she could begin to re bandage the cut. "What's wrong Liz?" he said in a soft voice. She shook her head and reached for a fresh bandage. "Liz. Where's my feisty hot doctor? Tell me what's wrong."

"Just a bad dream, that's all." she secured the white bandage over the cut with some tape.

"What was it about?" His hand found her forearm and he trailed his hand down to hers softly.

She turned to throw the used supplies into the trash and looked over at Tommy, who was sitting down at the small desk writing down notes. "Tommy, we're running low on water, could you go find Simon and have him bring some more up here?"

"Sure thing boss." Tommy said with a smile, leaving the Infirmary.

As the door closed behind Tommy, Liz turned back to Negan, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't want to talk about her dream, but knew that Negan wouldn't let it go that easy, so she figured it would be easier to just bite the bullet.

She pulled a stool over to the exam table and sat down as the dark haired man was pulling his shirt back over his head. She looked down at her legs, picking some invisible lint from her pants.

"What was your dream about Liz?" his low voice broke the silence in the room.

"Someone I haven't seen or thought about in a long time." she looked up to find him staring intently at her.

"Okay…" he said waiting for her to elaborate.

"I was married before the world went to shit." she started

"Yeah, so was I." he cut in.

"Don't interrupt me or I'll stop talking." she said with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and Liz took that as her cue to continue. "He was a terrible, horrible person and it took me a really long time to see it. He hurt me a lot and made me believe- he made me think it was all my fault." her voice cracked and Negan reached out to take her hand in his. "When the walking dead took over the world we stayed together for a while, but one day, he tried to- uh… he tried using me as a human shield against them, and I shot him. I killed a living person." She sniffed wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "My dream was about a time when he hurt me pretty bad because he caught me trying to leave him. He came home and I was packing my suitcase, and he got mad. I told him that my mother was sick, and I was going to see her, but he knew I was lying and got more upset. He um… He r-raped me then. T-that was the first time he had done it. When I was dreaming this time, you were there before he could do it." She dropped her head into her hands, crying.

After a few moments Negan still hadn't said anything _He probably thinks you're disgusting. Damaged goods._ She lifted her head up to look at him and his eyes are filled with sadness. He brought a hand up slowly to wipe away her tears, then shocked her by pulling her up from her seat and to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Oh Liz." He sighed pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'm so sorry." hugged him back, inhaling his scent, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "It's okay Liz, you can cry about it." That was all it took for the dam to break, causing her to sob quietly into Negan's chest.

Negan held her close while she cried, gently rubbing her back, until her sobs subsided to only soft hiccups. "Better?" He said placing another kiss atop her head. She nodded and pulled away, reaching for a few tissues from the box on the counter. She blew her nose in a very unladylike manner and threw the used tissues into the trash.

"I think you need the fuckin' day off, doc." Negan said standing up from the exam table and picking up Lucille.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Really. Come with me, doc." He said with a smirk and turned to walk out of the infirmary, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I can't just leave when I feel like it. I at least have to wait for Tommy to come back."

"Fine, doc. I'll be in my room waiting for you." he said with a wink and strolled out of the room.

Liz stood outside the leaders room looking for the courage to knock on the door. She didn't know why she was nervous now all of a sudden. _Maybe because you spent half an hour blubbering all over him like a baby, and now he'll look at you different._ She let out a breath and lifted her hand, knocking on the large metal door.

A muffled "Come in." came from the other side of the door and Elizabeth pushed the door open slowly, stepping into the man's private quarters. Negan was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, a book in his hands. She was surprised to find him wearing a pair of thick black framed glasses. And even more surprised that she found him attractive in them.

"Hey, doc. You ready?" Negan said looking over at her. Getting up from the couch, he set his book and glasses down on the table.

"For what?"

"A damn surprise, Liz." He said walking towards her with a grin. Standing next to her, he held his arm out for her. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and he led her back out the door.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as he led her down a long hallway.

"I told you, doc; it's a fuckin' surprise. Got a problem with surprises?" He retorted, nudging her softly with his elbow.

"They aren't in my list of favorites."

After walking for a few more moments, they finally stopped at a room and Negan shoved the door open with a loud creak. He tilted his head to the open doorway and held out his arm.

"After you, Liz"

"Why? What's in there Negan?" she said not trusting what could be in the dark room.

"Don't you fuckin' trust me, doc?" he said crossing his arms over his chest, in mock annoyance.

"Not particularly, no." She crossed her arms too, and raised eyebrow at him.

"Smart girl." he smirked at her, and strode into the room, flipping on the lights.

Elizabeth followed him into the room and let out a gasp at what met her eyes. On one side of the room, there was a mountain of blankets and throw pillows, a lamp, and a small cabinet. On the opposite side of the room was a bookcase filled with DVD's and VHS tapes, an entertainment center with a big TV on it and a video game system.

"What is this?" she said in disbelief, walking over to the shelves full of movies. _The Wedding Singer, Twilight, Mad Max, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Kill Bill._ So many movies she remembered and loved from _before._

"This is your day off, doc." he said stepping over to the mountain of blankets and pillows, plopping down, making himself comfortable.

"I know that Negan, but what is this room for? You don't strike me as the cuddle up and watch a movie, or playing video games, type." she replied, her fingers tracing over the movies.

"What's wrong with having a fuckin' hiding place to watch a damn movie Liz?" he said kicking off his boots, and pulling his jacket off, setting it aside.

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't expect it is all." she turned to face him, chuckling at how cozy the leader looked in this moment. "So are we watching a movie then, Fearless Leader?" she said with a smile.

"No fuckin' rom-coms, Liz." he said smiling back

"Oh come on! I was excited for Sleepless in Seattle!" she joked, turning back to look at the many movies. "Ok, how about Men In Black?"

"God, No." he huffed.

"Why not? It's a great movie!"

"Because I can't stand Tommy Lee Jones."

"Fine what about The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly?" she said turning to face him.

"Now you're talking, Doctor Smart Ass!" He said clapping his hands together with a smile.

"You're full of surprises today Negan; a secret movie room, into westerns; I took you for more of an action and murder movie guy." She said walking over to the entertainment center to set up the movie.

"I like to keep you on your toes, doc. I got some other fuckin' surprises too if ya know what I mean… I can show ya some time." he said trailing his tongue over his bottom lip, sinking his teeth into it.

"I'm gonna pass big guy." once the movie started up she turned off the lights and strolled over to the bed of blankets and pillows, toeing out of her shoes. She mentally groaned; Negan was stretched out directly in the middle of the pile, so she'd have no choice but to be close to him, not that she minded too much. The rational part of her mind knew that she shouldn't want to want him, but the part of her mind that made her go stupid, wanted him to rip her clothes off and take right there in the floor.

With a soft sigh she lowered herself down, close to the man, but not quite touching him. She pulled a blanket over herself trying to steel her sudden nervousness.

"Check this out, doc. I got some fuckin' snacks in here too." He said leaning over her and opening the small cabinet. She gulped at the closeness of the man, inhaling his masculine scent.

He pulled out a box of cheerios and two juice boxes, making Elizabeth laugh, taking one and pushing the straw into it.

About an hour into the movie Negan yawned and stretched his arms, one wrapping itself around Elizabeth's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Real smooth." she said with a smile.

"Wasn't it though?" he said with a chuckle pulling her even closer.

Elizabeth looked up, only to find the man already gazing at her. _He's going to kiss me again! Oh god! He makes it so hard to say no when he looks at me like that!_

"Stop thinking, Liz." he whispered, bringing a hand up under her chin to tilt her face up towards his.

"I can't help it." she replied, leaning into his touch.

He leaned in slowly, until their lips were only a centimeter apart, their noses touching.

"What do you want Elizabeth?" he said softly, his breath ghosting over her lips.

She wanted everything from this man, but at the same time she knew she should want to be far away from him.

"I- Negan… Kiss me…" she whispered softly.

Negan was gentle, barely brushing his lips against hers, but Elizabeth wanted so much more. She brought her hands up his firm chest to wrap around the back of his neck, anchoring her to him. She parted her lips slightly, inviting him in, and he was only too happy to oblige; his own lips parting, tongue darting out to swipe across her bottom lip.

"Negan." She sighed, their lips breaking apart. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, leaving a trail of saliva that made Elizabeth shiver as the air hit it. He nudged her so she was laying back among the pillows and blankets, and she pulled him back down to her, to attach their lips again.

Negan trailed a hand down her side to slip up under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin under his palm. He brought his hand up to cup her breast, earning a quiet, breathy moan from Elizabeth.

He broke his lips away from hers, leaving her breathless, and trailed wet kisses down her neck. He brought his other hand down to push her shirt up further, and Elizabeth grabbed his wrists stopping him.

"Negan, wait." He sat up, looking down over her.

"What's wrong doc?" He said taking her hand in his.

"Nothing, I just… We can't." she wanted more, but knew she shouldn't.

"Why the fuck not?" He said with a smirk.

"Because I-" she couldn't think of any good reason though. "Well, I need to be romanced."

"Romanced? What the fuck does that mean doc?" he said running a hand through his hair.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. I don't give it up that easy, big guy." She said sitting up and pushing him back to sit among the blankets. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention back to the movie.

"You got it, Doctor Smart Ass." he said putting his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side.


End file.
